


Tea - Not for Three - to You and Me

by Taldan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, One Shot, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taldan/pseuds/Taldan
Summary: The first officers is looking at him, appearing to be in a state of agony according to the tense line of his body. The eyes however, are burning. His pupils are blown, and his mouth is ever so slightly open. His gaze track the droplets running down from Jim's hand with rapt focus. Then his eyes turn to Jim. There’s a hunger there, very primal. Jim involuntary makes a noise at the back of his throat.In which Jim is in a pitch, and tea is thrown into the mix.





	Tea - Not for Three - to You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldnt tell by the summary (or the rating), this fic contains mature content. So, beware people.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is not beta tested. All faults are mine. It would be very kind of you to comment on typos and such, it would really help me out.
> 
>  
> 
> Since I have nothing else to add - enjoy!

Jim hadn **'** t  expected it to be like this.

****

With all the hesitant touches. The fleeting glances. Even the soft spoken words.

****

No. This is not what he'd expected. Perhaps, on some level, he should have.

****

But he didn't.

****

Instead, he's going to have to add it to his mental list if _things-i-should-have-known_.

****

Not that it was bad. He never said it was.

****

Just. Unconventional.

****

Unexpected, maybe.

****

Or perhaps it's just the fact it concerns someone he is pretty sure he knows.

****

Spock.

****

And to watch him behave so, how to put it, out of character, is, quite unusual.

****

Not that he minds it, on the contrary. Actually, that might be the real issue. Because Jim likes it.

****

A lot.

****

He likes the way the Vulcan trembles underneath his fingers. How he gasps when he interlaces their fingers.

****

Erogenous zone, Spock once told him.

****

Jim can't help himself. He never can. He's there, curled around his first officer when he slides his blunt nails, up and down Spock's fingers. Jim watches as his eyes loose their sharpness, only to becomes coated with a shimmering surface.

****

Emotions wasn't something Spock liked to show. Ever.

****

However, he did slip up with Jim. And Jim was grateful for it. To witness it in private, behind closed doors, without the world depending on the other side. Yes, Jim was grateful for his trust.

****

Spock's mouth moves, but there's no sound falling from his lips. Instead, his back goes rigid against the bed and his chest heaves up and down. He casts a look on Jim, a undefined emotion curled tight at the depth of his eye.

****

"It's alright." Jim tells him, while massaging the knuckles on his right hand. You can speak to me." He's a keen listener, when it comes to the things he enjoys.

****

Spock blinks rapidly for a few moments, then turns his head to muffle a groan into the pillow.

****

Jim lets go of his hand, and lets his own wander to the hem of his officers shirt. He fiddles with the seam of it, stopping himself from going too fast.

****

"Is this okay with you?" he asks.

****

Spocks turns a bit. "Sp'ssfy" is said against the pillow.

****

Jim grins and starts to stroke the Vulcan's side, tilting his head. "What was that?"

****

Spock lifts his head, looking him in the eye.

****

"I was, merely, inquiring what you, sir, was speaking of." his speech not flowing as easily at the moment, with Jim's hands on him.

****

"Ah, I see. No need to be so formal, though?" Jim asks, with a bit of glee, at the Vulcan's response. Not letting him answer, Jim continued. "As to what I was planning on doing...."

****

He rolls up Spock's shirt, bends down and lets his tongue travel the expanse between the hips. Spock tenses even further, wriggles as bit in his grasp. But he stays secured, between Jim's hands on his sides.

****

The blond lets his head rest against the underside of the ribs. He knows Spock is letting him do this, it wouldn't be possible, otherwise. Jim might be a strong guy, but he was nothing against Spock. Not combat-wise, at least.

****

He lets himself breathe together with the Vulcan for a while. Before he bends down, just a bit lower than the ribs, and places a kiss.

****

"So, this is the place for your heart." he murmurs, almost to himself. Placing a hand over it.

****

Spock seems to still.

****

"It is also, a place for you." he says quietly.

****

Jim looks up, a bit wondrous. "Gee Spock, have you been reading up?" He smiles. "Man, I didn't know you knew so much about human expressions."

****

Spock sits up, a slightly green flush gracing his features. His warm breath fans Jim's face. "Indeed. The human heart closely resembles life, as it has been depicted as a source of energy since ancient times. In Vulcan culture, the most similar thing to resemble that of a human heart, would be one's katra." He takes a breath. "It is said that Vulcans connect their katras during the mating process, much like human say that they _give_ each other their hearts, when-." He stops. As if trying to figure out what to say next. Searching for the right terms, perhaps. "-when engaging in a longterm relationship." He stops again.

****

Jim looks at him in silence. Spock swallows, and Jim watches the green lines that stretch down his throat. Jim feels the hummingbird like pace of the heart beneath his hand.

****

"Go on." He urges, letting his blunt nails travel up of his side. "Tell me more."

****

Spock breathes, swallows, and continues with a slight nod. "It is common practice, in a Vulcan partnership, to connect both physically and mentally. It's the Vulcan way." A pause. "In my understanding, this is important for humans as well. However, as they do not possess the telepathic capabilities of a Vulcan, they seem to prefer communication through spoken word."

****

"And?" Jim inquiries. Feeling this will lead somewhere, but he has no idea in what direction.

****

"It is possible for humans to communicate telepathically. Although, it has yet to occur with anyone beyond their bonded."

****

Jim cocks his head. "Their bonded?"

****

Spock nods, affirmative. "The equivalent of a spouse. A couple becomes bonded once they've gone through the Vulcan wedding ceremony, and completed a mind meld."

****

Right. Jim makes a face. "Jesus, I really should have read up about all this. Before, this - um." he gestures to the air between them. Spock watches him curiously. Jim hastily clears his throat. "Soo, a wedding and a mind meld, huh?"

****

Spock nods. "Indeed." He pauses again. His gaze doing a funny thing of not looking remotely in Jim's direction. Until it suddenly does.

****

"Jim." he says. "It is my wish to perform a mind meld with you."

****

Spock has stilled. If Jim didn't know any better, he would say it was the half-vulcan is stressed. Almost fidgety. Except Vulcans don't fidget. All that logic just erases every trace of uncertainty. Or something. Jim scoffs.

****

"Yeah, whatever." He answers. Spock's gace turns keen in an instant, and he quickly backpedals. "Sure thing, I mean, I don't mind this, uhâ€¦ mind, thing. It's totally fine. I'm absolutely fine with it. Like, tremendously fine with it. Promise."

****

Spock watches him silently. "Your rapid speech, combined with the fact that you are repeating yourself, would suggest otherwise."

****

He hates it when Spock has a point. So he signs dramatically. "Seriously, Spock?" No. That won't work. _Ask him a question he will answer, Jim_. "Why is this _mind meld_ so important to you?"

****

Spock straightened up. "It is a mere wish Captain."

****

Jim rolls his eyes. "That's not what I asked Spock. I meant why."

****

Spock looks at him, scarily expressionless of a moment. Then he says "It is a way of connection. Without it, I cannot help but feel" He pauses. "Incomplete."

****

Jim thinks about this for awhile. Fingers drumming against Spock's left knee. If the Vulcan minds this behaviour, he doesn't show it.

****

"So. Will we be tied together for, like, eternity?" he asks, almost wanting to raise a brow, the Vulcan way.

****

Spock seems to consider this. "A mind meld is not binding in the way you seem to think. If done continuously, an increased awareness of one another will manifest. However, the act itself is not the same as a Vulcan marriage, although the two often coincide."

****

Jim nods, thinks he gets it. "So." He says, dragging out the vowel. "We could break up, if it doesn't work out?"

****

Spock face does something complicated, too quick for Jim to catch. Weird. "Yes. We could, essentially, cease our physical interactions." Then, the Vulcan's back goes rigid. But not in the way it had before,  no, this is much different. "Is it your intention-". Spock starts, and then falters.

****

Jim wants to ask a followup question. Really wants to. But instead he smiles. "Hey, that's great! Let's do it." He exclaims, looking intently at Spock, who looks back. _Shit._ He blew it. "Do the mind thing!" _Shut up, Jim_.

****

Spock is unresponsive, and he has a weird vibe going on.

****

Well, damn.

****

Instead of moving, Spock sits completely still. Jim tries to do the same. The energy that was there mere minutes ago seems to have vanished. The Vulcan's head is tilted downwards, a faint tension in his jaw. Jim reaches out to grab his wrist, but it is removed before he can make contact. He searches the Vulcan's face. "Spock?" he tries.

****

No such luck. The Vulcan rises from the bed. Does some kind of half assed bow before murmuring "Excuse me, Captain."

****

As he moves to the door, Jim straightens. "You can call me Jim." he says, before the door is shut. Leaving him with silence.

****

A coldness coils at his gut. Were warmth was spreading like wildfire a moment ago, frost is now crystallising.

****

"Damn." he says, to nobody in particular.

****

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

****

***

****

He should have done more research.

****

He comes across something called Pa'nar Syndrome while on his PADD, looking for more information on mindmelds. He reads:

****

[...]It is caused by a disruption of neuroelectric impulses in the midbrain during Vulcan mind melds performed by a Vulcan who has been improperly trained. It can be cured by a meld, if performed by an experienced melder[...] Jim makes a face.

****

"Eugh. That certainly doesn't sound nice."

****

Then, he finds a bit of information regarding something called a telepathic mating bond. Which, apparently, can occur if a Vulcan mindmelds during their "Pon farr". When he tries to look into that particular term, he's told it's classified. Then there's the _Blood Fever_ or _Plak Tow_ , in Vulcan. Those words don't sound very nice at all. Jim can't get any further information though, since practically everything is of limits.

****

He exhales, thinking of what do do. He could, of course, perform a bit of operation on his own. Hack into some files, maybe.

****

He scratches the short stubble along his jaw. Well. Either that or talk to Spock.

****

He decides to try Spock first.

****

***

****

Spock's been avoiding him. It's the kind of thing you notice, when you usually have a person around all the time - and then suddenly you don't.

****

It's all hasty bits of interaction, never anything satisfying. Spock keeps running - if that's an accurate description - away from all his attempts to reconcile.

****

After more than enough failed attempts, his patience is running out.

****

He's just been called off duty, and makes his way to his room. Then, around the corner comes Spock. Jim grabs his hand instinctively.

****

"Hey." He says, probably rushed. "Spock-"

****

The Vulcan looks at him, more tight lipped than ever. "Captain, stand aside. I have business to which I must attend."

****

Jim's look hardens. "I will not. I've been trying to talk to you, to, I don't know - solve this mess that I've created. And you, you won't give me the time of the day."

****

The Vulcan turns away. "Captain, this is no time for-"

****

Jim interrupts. "When do you suppose it is time then, huh? I've been trying to gather information, but it's not my fault Vulcans are so goddamn prudent!"

****

The Vulcan visibly withdrawals. But Jim only presses harder. "No" he says, tightening his grip on Spock' arm. "You listen to me."

****

The Vulcan still won't look at him but at least he isn't tensing further. Jim breathes in. Good enough. "I don't know what I did. And you won't tell me. So I have no idea if it's me, or. Or your Vulcan culture that's getting in the way. Hell, it could be anything. Another relationship?" He exhales. "I- I just. There's so much I don't know, and you're refuse to give me answers."

****

Spock has his head down. "That." he says. "Was not my intention. I-" He stops, stills. "I've simply been contemplating whenever your lack of restraint will affect our relationship negatively." He straightens, and looks Jim in the eye.

****

"Forgive me, for I have matters which I must return to." And just like that, he's off. Jim lost all the power in his grip, and his arm now hangs limp at the side of his body.

****

He looks at Spock's figure. Watches as it disappears. He sniffles.

****

Cold.

****

It feels cold.

****

***

_**** _

Lack of restraint. _Jim's_ lack, of restraint.

****

What did Spock mean by that? Jim knew he wasn't the most rational person, while caught up by an emotion. He had never failed to make the right decisions regarding his crew, though. Or, rather, the choices that would make them stay alive. Surely, that was a sign of success?

****

Jim had never been a fan of acceptance, not when it regarded the possible death of his crew. He had adopted a kind of philosophy that went _no one died on Jim's watch if he could help it._

****

No one.

****

If he could help it.

****

***

****

During a lunch break. Jim finds himself contemplating further.

****

_Lack of restraint_. Physically? No. Spock couldn't have meant that. He was no stranger to the act of keeping himself in check. It was one of the reasons he had been able to become Captain of the Enterprize. He didn't let his emotions rule him, either. Well, atleast not the way they did during his youth.

****

Then again, Vulcans were very different from humans. He ought to ask Spock about it. Glancing over to where his first offer sat, he could see the tense line of his shoulders. The neat hair, although a few strands seemed to stick out. Jim squints. Nope. Now is not the time. He sighs, raises as hand and bites slightly at one knuckle.

****

Jim looks at the small creation of wooden blocks, at the side of the table. They are placed in a similar order on top of each other, and create the shape of a tower. Jim finds himself observing the structure of it.

****

How easily it could crumble.

****

***

****

_Hands on his face, warmth around his ears, noise in his throat, mouth against his. Fingers wandering, searching. Eyes looking, gazing. Tentative words, small sighs. Oh, god._

_**** _

_Hand in hand, clenching. A bit sweaty but oh, with a smell is so sweet. Words in his ears, can't make sense of it. Sounds are buried beneath his tongue._

_**** _

_Bodies, touching and becoming. Turning into something more. Blending, combining and transforming._

_**** _

_**Yes**. _

****

Jim wakes with a start, hands clammy and a weird tension in his body. He sighs, and relocate himself in a sitting position.

****

Then he notices where the tension is at its most concentrated. He looks down.

****

_No_.

****

He scrubs his face. That was a weird ass dream. Not the usual stuff that gets him hot, which is weird. Jim's been pretty consistent in his preferences.

****

He scowls. He has no time for this. He turns his head to look at the digital numbers right above his nightstand. _Shit_. Literally, no time.

****

He dresses in record time, and is out the door before his brain even has time to catch up.

****

***

****

"-you know?"

****

Jim startles. "I know a lot of things." Is what he replies, and looks up.

****

Uhura is peering at him from a few feet away. She raises an eyebrow. "Really?" A hand on her hip. "Care to tell why you have been so out of it today?"

****

Jim squints, looks around him, tries to figure out what the hell he was doing. "Out of what, exactly?"

****

Uhura looks pointedly at him. "You haven't heard half of the things we've said today." she notes.

****

Jim tilts his head. "I would say I've heard the majority of what _you've_ said."

****

Uhura stares him down. "Try to avoid it best you can. Soon as you know it - we'll all be in trouble."

****

"Oh, come now Uhura, it's probably nothing." Janice pipes up somewhere behind him.

****

Uhura shrugs, and returns to her post.

****

Jim does the same.

****

***

"-enter?"

****

Jim startles, flails and knocks over a box on his desk. Damn. _Focus_ , Jim.

****

"Yeah, sure - come on in."

****

He hears the notice of the door open. Doesn't really pay it much attention as he has already bent down to pick up the box and it's contents.

****

It's not until he feels a presence in the room that he looks up. His eyes locking with familiar, darker ones.

****

"Hey." Is what he manages to muster.

****

Spock looks at him, a stack of files in his hands. Jim stands, moves closer. "I could, uh, help you with that." he offers.

****

Spock looks at him, then down at the paperpile. "No need." he says, and makes a roundabout way past Jim, before he reaches the desk. Jim opens his mouth, but is rendered mute. Instead, he watches the line that defines Spock's shoulders. Looks at the shape of his jaw, strong but slightly rounded. The slenderness of his fingers. Spock puts the papers down, straightens, and moves to leave.

****

No.

****

"That's all you came for?" Jim blurts.

****

Spock does his weird head-bow-nod-movement. "Yes. I was merely sent to deliver these files."

****

_Right_. Time for stalling.

****

"Is that the only thing you have left - today, that is? Do you, I mean, are you free? Afterwards?" he hurries to say.

****

Spock seems to consider this. "I have no further obligations today."

****

Jim blinks. _Huh ._

****

"Would you like to stay for a cup of tea then?" he offers.

****

Spock nods. "Tea will suffice."

****

***

****

The kettle gives a little _beep,_ signifying that the water is at its boiling point. Jim rises to fetch some tea cups, making his way past where Spock is seated. The first officer makes no attempt to get up. Jim catches his outline from the corner of his eye. Straight spine, broad shoulders but slim enough to complement the rest of his shape. Jim blinks. _No, there's no time for that. Stop it._

****

He should be making tea.

****

A bit hurriedly, he picks out two mugs from his cupboard. Fiddles as bit the teabags, and then pours some water in the cups before adding them.

****

He returns with the cups, one in each hand. Jim places one in front of Spock. He then sits opposite of his first officer, and stares down his mug.

****

"Supposedly." he begins. "This tea is from India."

****

Spock makes a half nod, half sign. "Indeed. I hear it is a place from the planet which bestows your origin." He comments.

****

Jim smiles. "It's from Earth, if that's what you mean."

****

Spock is silent.

****

Jim drums a finger against his mug. Its contents move from side to side, lapping dangerously at the edge.

****

He wishes to speak to Spock about a great deal of things. Why his voice fails to come to him as easily as it often does, he is unsure. Perhaps it's the aperture in the room. He usually sets it a bit higher for Spock's comfort. But Spock hasn't even been here for over three Days. He scrubs his face with his hand.

****

_Stop analysing shit. Just say something, anything_.

****

_**Yeah, because that worked out so** well_ **_last time_.**

****

"Jim?"

****

Spock voice startles him badly.

****

He knocks over the cup, and its contents spill over his left hand.

****

Hissing, Jim pulls away his hand. Leaving the empty cup steaming at the table.

****

_Shit_ , that hurt.

****

Spock is at his side. _When did he move_ , Jim wonders.

****

Dark eyes inspect the skin on Jim's hand. Tentatively, he reaches out and takes hold of the wrist. Gently turning the hand over, whilst still inspecting it.

****

"I-" Jim begins, but falters as Spock shows no sign of turning his attention away from the injured hand.

****

"I'll return shortly." He says abruptly.

****

Jim's brows furrow, but he doesn't object.

****

True to his word - In three seconds flat, Spock is back at his side, slightly pressing a bag of ice to the palm of the injured hand. As the burning sensation ebbs somewhat, Jim breathes a sigh of relief.

****

He closes his eyes. Willing the turning cogs of his mind to a halt.

****

That last for about two seconds.

****

A flash of his own hand appears before him. Blossoming in red. His wrist encircled by Spock's hand. It looks, _feels_ strangely erotic as the ice converts to water, and runs down his forearm in cold streaks.

****

Eyes fluttering open, he's met by the sight of a kneeling Spock. Jim feels the warm hand against his colder wrist. The water that trickles down from his palm makes him shiver. He meets Spock's eyes, and can't seem to take a breath. Oh _no_.

****

The first officers is looking at him, appearing to be in a state of agony according to the tense line of his body. The eyes however, are _**burning** _. His pupils are blown, and his mouth is ever so slightly open. His gaze track the droplets running down from Jim's hand with rapt focus. Then his eyes turn to Jim. There's a hunger there, very primal. Jim involuntary makes a noise at the back of his throat.

****

Spock pounces. There's no other word for it. The way his mouth latches onto Jims. It screams of desperation. One hand tugs at his hair, keeping his close - whilst the other one caresses his wrist. Jim moans, and writhes in his seat. _God_ _, I want him_.

****

Spock breaks away from the kiss, but still still keeps himself uncommonly close. His body pressed in between Jims legs, although hindered somewhat by the chair. His voice is husky when he speaks. "Jim, my Jim. Please-" It doesn't make any sense, and Jim raises his uninjured hand to stroke a finger along one side of his jaw. "Spock." he breathes. "Calm down and speak plainly."

****

Spock makes a gruesome sound, vibrating in his throat. He presses his face close to Jim's shoulder, sending chills down his spine. After a series of snuffling noises, Spock begins to nib at his collarbone.

****

"Thought I could resist. Tried. Jim, I didn't know. I need-" He breaks off, and breathes heavily.

****

Jim strokes the shell of his ear now, and Spock tenses. "Didn't know what?" he asks.

****

Spock presses his face close, tucked under Jim's jaw. It's really warm. "Didn't think I was Vulcan enough. Though it wouldn't affect me, didn't believe it would. The elders-" he whispers. "They said it was unlikely."

****

Jim's brow furrows. "What- _ah_ **-** " he arches as Spock licks at the skin below his ear. "-exactly makes you do this?"

****

Spock stills for a few awful seconds. His breathing seems to stop. That is, until he growls "Pon farr." and it something clicks. He becomes still, tense and unmoving.

****

"It is possible that I, in my current state, is still able to spare you from my condition." he reflects.

****

"Would you-" Jim starts "-know the consequences of that?"

****

Spock breathes. "I do not." He admits.

****

Jim can't help but laugh a bit. "So why risk it? Going through with this can't be that bad, can it?" He says and rolls his hips to make his point.

****

Spock growls lower in his throat. Presses closer and makes small undulation motions against the edge of the chair. He nips Jim's chin now, teeth brushing the stubble. "No. Want you to have a choice." he mumbles. "Still. Want you to want me." He says, ruggedly and desperately. "Only me, Jim."

****

Jim quirks a brow. "Don't want me running of with someone else, do you?" he asks. Spock snarls, baring white teeth.

****

Jim hitches his legs up higher, and encircles Spock's back, as he rocks forward. Experimentally. "Don't think that will be a problem." He says. The chair creaks as Spock thrusts back. His movements are forceful, yet his eyes on the verge of closing. Jim grips Spock's chin and holds him there. "But no shutting me out. You _will_ speak to me. Let me _in_ , Spock." he orders. And Spock actually moans aloud, to his surprise.

****

"Yes, affirmative." The officer says, and his throat clicks as he looks up at Jim through half lidded eyes.

****

_Good lord_ _, what will become of us_.

****

"M'bed" Jim manages to get out with Spock's lips suddenly upon his.

****

It's almost surreal, the way he's hoisted up and carried by Spock. He can barely breathe for the way those hands grasp him. When laid down on his bed, he makes sure Spock goes with him, keeping a tight grip on the officer's uniform. He invites the other closer, and makes room between his legs. Spock is almost vibrating, so tense and yet so animated. As Jim grips the bulge between his officer's pants, Spock's arms give out and Jim is left with half a Vulcan undulating against his hand - whilst the upper body is pressed flat against his. Jim breaks out in laughter, never having witnessed such a thing before. "Oh my God, _Spock_!" He manages to wheeze out in a fit of giggles.

****

When Spock comes to, his gaze is blurry and his breathing is uneven. "I-" he begins, as he tries to steady himself. "-seem to inhabit a certain drive which I have never experienced before."

****

Jim raises a brow, noticing the dampness between the legs of his first officer. "Oh my-" A gasp "-Did you just come in your pants?" He inquires, and looks up at Spock.

****

Spock, albeit being relieved, looks bashful. "That appears to be the case."

****

Jim can't help it. He launches and kisses him. Kisses him and strokes his fingers with his own. "That's so hot. To come by just my hand." He murmurs. "Want you." He gasps between teeth and tongue. "Want you inside."

****

Spock doesn't seem to know what to do. He just stares.

****

Jim decides to take the lead. He takes of his shirt in a swift movement. Then, he undoes his zipper, and tugs off his trousers. "Now you." He says, and tugs Spock's shirt over his head.

****

There's no response.

****

He looks at Spock for a sign.

****

"Hey." he says. "Kirk to Spock?"

****

That seems to bring the officer back, as he grips Jim's wrist and makes circular movements with his thumbs. "I" he breathes. "Would very much approve of that." he continues, lower than before, as he watches Jim intensely. Jim feels shaky all over.

****

Jim kisses Spock's neck response. That doesn't give him any feedback save for a grunt. He decides to go for the trousers instead. They're easy enough to get rid of. The briefs however, are removed with more care. A slight error on Jim's part makes the briefs drag along the length of Spock's member. The officer stiffles his moan in his Captain's shoulder. Well. Perhaps not so accidental. Jim hums and watches enthusiastically as the price beneath them is revealed. It's slender, thinner but shorter than Jim's own - with the slightest tint of green. Beautiful, glittering with what seems to be a self providing lubricant.

****

Taking care not to be too overbearing, he teases the area around the pelvis with the stroke of a finger. Spock tenses, barely suppressing a moan. Jim flashes him a grin.

****

"I don't think I need lube. Your guy has taken care of that already." he says with a smile.

****

Spock stills. As if not comprehending what that meant, and then looks at Jim's briefs. "I want-" he begins. The he cuts himself off, and bends down to mouth at Jim's briefs.

****

The sudden pressure makes Jim buckle. He draws a ragged breath and writhes as Spock molds his form through the thin fabric. Then he ads a wet tongue to the mix. "No, no - Spock." he gasps. The feeling of Spock's lips around him nearly does it. "Please, I don't wanna come yet." Spock is oddly compliant, and stills.

****

When Spock makes no further movement, Jim looks at him, breathless. "Oh, for the love of-" he begins, as he buckles up at the other man. "Just fuck me already."

****

Spock's pupils dilate, and he rolls his hips in response.

****

The officer tilts his head. Watches him with a heated gaze. "I will make it most pleasurable for you." he promises.

****

He reaches out and strokes his member, once or twice. It is then than Jim realises that what he saw before is actually only a sheath. Out of it appears a lime green peak. It grows longer by the second, until it's as long as the sheath itself. Jim moans at the sight "Such a bad boy you got there, Officer." he arches up at Spock, invitingly. "I wonder what trouble he might cause."

****

Spock merely raises a brow as if to say, **_no comments_.**

****

It appears none are needed.

 

When Spock entes him, Jim is _gone_. There's only muffled shouts and different variations of moans between them. Distantly, Jim thinks that his Pon farr thing really isn't that bad. They tug at eachother, and Jim doesn't know who is in charge of who anymore. Fingers twist in the bedsheat. Spock mumbles something in Vulcan, as the drives into Jim - bottoms out. That's it. Jim curl upward, tries to take Spock even deeper by locking his legs behind the Vulkan's back. His body shudders, and his vision turns white. Clenching around Spock as he goes, his officer isn't far behind, rocking through his release.

 

In the aftermath, Jim lays with a leg swung over the Vulcans body. He interlocks their hands, and steals kisses. 

 

"So. Wedding next?" He muses.

 

A raised brow. "Not necessarily."

 

Laughter. "Yeah. Bit too domestic, I think."

 

A nod. "For now."

 

More laughter. "Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ; w ;/


End file.
